The Confession of Quistis
by trulyinlove44
Summary: Quistis has a secret confession she can hold in no longer. A true love story!


Clutching the wrench, she attempted to fix the broken engine for the school of the earth s special forces, Balamb Garden. She began to get frustrated, slamming the pieces of metal around. After moving a certain part of the engine, a huge cloud of smoke submerged.

Son of a bitch! screamed Xu, getting a face full of smoke. As the smoke cleared, a figure began to form standing in the frame of the door.

Well, l lik like you FUCKED that one up! said the figure, in a seductive tone. The figure had enormous breasts, trapped in a lab coat, with a nametag just right above the right breast stating, Dr. Kadowaki.

Xu was surprised to hear Kadowaki. She hadn t spoken to the doctor since their traveling to the bar for their porn show. She chuckled.

Well hello, Kadowaki! she said joyfully, even though theas sas smoke all around her. What are YOU doin down here?

Kadowaki grinned like a prostitute. Well, the headmaster wanted me to see your progress.. And it looks like you haven t gotten much done, ya slut.

Xu looked down, ashamed of making Kadowaki disappointed. Lately, she hadn t had sex, and she was extremely horny. Due to this, her performance in everyday tasks was shitty.

It was spring, the time of growth and mating. Xu needed a goof fuck; it was the case of spring fever. She was hit by it suddenly, as was Kadowaki, who s chest began to heave like a buffalo getting ready to charge.

Kadowaki licked her lips. Why don t we improve yo performance, slut? Is you lovin?

Xu got all flustered. Before she could answer Kadowaki shouted hornily, TOO LATE! and she lunged at Xu.

The two began to fuck like rabid rabbits. Kadowaki stripped Xu, tearing off every little bit of clothing she had. Kadowaki was so horny, she began to be a little rougher with Xu than normal. She slammed Xu on the ground, licked her entire body like mad.

While the two had the fuck of their lives, a shadow peered over them. WHAT are you doin? came the angry voice of Quistis. She cracked her whip in disgust.

Well hello, Whip Lez! Kadowaki said, lickin her chops after crawling off Xu, who was flushed and needed Kadowaki s fucking to continue.

I IS THE ONLY WOMENZ FOR YOUUUUUUUU! declared Quistis, pointing at Kadowaki. But when the doctor snorted, Quistis added, Well you could have included me at least, you horny fucka.

Well, what the fuck is stopping you? replied Kadowaki, getting even more horny with the though of getting fucked by two. Xu screamed, DON T FUCKIN STOP BITCH! interrupting Kadowaki s discussion with Quistis.

Kadowaki did not like the tone Xu used with her. She slowly turned Xu around, making her on all fours. Mmmm .. Your going to LOVE this, Kadowaki stated, as Xu moaned in delight. The horny doctor spread Xu s cheeks wide, and in anger, she shoved her whole fist in, ripping Xu s ass apart. Quistis began to rub her breasts, knowing that Kadowaki was hurting Xu, not pleasing her. She ripped her shirt, and her breasts were ENORMOUS.

FUCK! screamed Xu, as her body farted instinctively. Kadowaki loved it, and she unfisted her hand, making Xu cry out in hate. Quistis continued to rub her breasts, because she was lovin it! But Xu wasn t. Well Whateva, said Quistis, I ain t carin .

GET OVER HERE, Whip Lez! bleated Kadowaki, like a horny goat.

Quistis walked over to Kadowaki, moving her whole body in the process. Oh Kadowaki! I thought you d neva ask! Quistis and Kadowaki shared an intimate kiss, with one of Kadowaki s arms in Xu s ass. Kadowaki, please! screamed Xu, crying from the pain. Kadowaki was lovin the reaction of Quistis as she was doing this to Xu, so she shoved her other fist into Xu s vagina. Quistis then began to go underneath Kadowaki s lab coat.

Xu cried like a new born babe; she was bein violated. She wasn t able to move, and she continued to scream and cry. But Kadowaki had almost forgotten about her, because Quistis did something that made even Kadowaki blush. Whip Lez! she moaned, looking briefly flustered.

Qusitis got back up from under Kadowaki s lab coat, and grinned evilly at Xu. At this moment, she hated Xu with a passion, and she farted like Kadowaki would. Suddenly, a dog s bark was heard, and Angelo ran into the room. Quistis grinned like an evil lesbian, and grabbed Angelo by the collar. She then viciously shoved Angelo s butt in Xu s face as Xu cried in discomfort.

Angelo pissed happily in Xu s face, because he was lovin the attention! Xu cried as she got a golden shower, which Quistis was wishin for. But then, Quistis got an evil idea. She began to massage Angelo s butt, and then aroused him. He grew hard, and SAT on Xu s face. Don t sit on my face! Xu cried, while Quistis chucked like a horny bitch.

Xu was getting more attention then she ever had in her life. With one fist in her vagina, one fist in her ass, and a dog butt on her face, she never felt so much erotic torture in her life.

Kadowaki thrustly removed both her fists as Rinoa rushed through the door. Rinoa instantly got jealous as she saw Xu lick Angelo s ass like crazy. Kadowaki loved it, as she leaned in to pleasurize Rinoa. Quistis started to move towards Kadowaki, about to pleasurize her as well.

Rinoa couldn t resist Kadowaki s seduction. She was so horny because Squall would never fuck her. Kadowaki licked her neck, and Rinoa then became Kadowaki s prey. Quistis got on her knees and went down on Kadowaki, beginning to lick her from behind.

While the threesome continuXu wXu was beginning to like having sex with Angelo. Angelo sat on her face, and Xu was beginning to love it. All of the sudden, Xu felt a long hard object inserted into her ass. Looking at her behind, she saw Ward, the fatass, fuck her like crazy. He fucked her like John Wayne Gacy, as the rolls of fat moved like a waterbed. No one knew where Ward came from, but it didn t stop them from lovin it. While Ward fucked her to the h Xu Xu vigorously licked Angelo s butt.

Kadowaki growled sexually in Rinoa s direction, farting in delight when Quistis began to lick her butt; Motha Earth wanted to escape, because she knew Quistis was there, and her gigantic breasts were being rivaled.

The five fuckas fucked like crazy, moving like one gigantic flow. There was a curious stammering sound, and no one seemed to notice Cid coming out of the elevator. He smelled SEX and he shit in anticipation. His diaper was moist, and he was getting a chubby. Kadowaki smelled Cid s aroma.

Quistis came back up from Kadowaki s butt and kissed her passionately. The lesbian sex turned off Cid, for it was a cock he wanted. His wish soon came true. Irvine, with a new dick piercing entered the room. He saw the filled diaper of Cid and he really got horny. He smacked Cid to the ground and pulled of his pants and diaper. His ass was covered with shit, and Irvine got even more horny. He fucked Cid like a mad man. Cid shitted while Irvine fucked him, causing him to constantly get fucked by his own shit. The smell was disgusting and so was the sight.

Zell was off being gay when he just was smacked with the spring fever that was hitting the Garden. Like a sexual zombie, he traveled to the Garden s basement, where the orgy grew. FUCK! screamed Zell, angrily. He didn t like Irvine fucking Cid. Jealous, and shaken by the spring fever, he ripped Cid off of Irvine by the neck, causing the headmaster to scream. What did ye do that for?! Irvine asked while blinking in confusion. He looked at Zell s shorts, which dropped as if they knew what he wanted. Bending over like Frodo Baggins for Gandalf, Zell grabbed his ankles and screamed, FUCK MEEE!

With pleasure sir! said Irvine, inserting himself into Zell s butt.

Meanwhile, Kadowaki was on the brink of orgasm. She couldn t cum extensively, however, because as much as she loved Quistis and Rinoa, she needed a man to finish the job. Squall after taking a hot shower, entered the basemend snd saw Kadowaki looking delicious. He approached her and she leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. Squall lifted on of Kadowaki s legs, and fucked her carol like no tomorrow. Quistis began t o suck Kadowaki s left nipple, and Rinoa began to suck the opposite.

Three separate fuckin sessions continued on like crazy. While Kadowaki was triple pleasure, Irvine fucked Zell, and Xu licked like a crazy slut. Ward, ever since having fucked Kadowaki, couldn t eno enough of Xu s butt. No one noticed unconscious Cid, except for when he began to awaken, by two dark figures standing in front of him.

We re horny, one said, licking his lips. The other added, and we need to FUCK, ya?

Cid didn t have much of a choice. Before he could say anything, he felt a penis whip across his face. He squealed like a piggy, and then was penetrated quickly in both ends.

I feel like an Oreo cookie, the one fucking his butt said hungrily. Raijin, the one fucking Cid s mouth, nodded in agreement. Then, he started panting, and eventually it became too much, watching Kiros fuck Cid s butt, while he fucked Cid s mouth. Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya! he screamed.

Kadowaki heard this immediately, and she stopped on the drop of a dime. She put her hands on the backs of both Quistis and Rinoa, removing them from her breasts. FUCK! shouted Kadowaki. She dislodged herself from Squall, and crouched in a very predatory manner. Kadowaki propelled herself with an orgasmic fart, and she flew right at Raijin, smacking him in he chest and knocking him out of Cid s mouth. Hunched over him, Kadowaki asked, YA WANNA BE COOL, HUH? She then slammed the opening of her vagina on his naked, erect cock.

Taking my phrase, eh bitch? smirked Kadowaki in a sexual fashion. Raijin was in shock. He never realized how skin tight Kadowaki was. Kadowaki fucked him aimlessly, until he burst the most amount of cum he s ever done in his life.

Squall began to fuck Rinoa s ear like a mad man. Rinoa didn t like it very much, but Squall hadn t fucked her lately, so she was happy with what she got.

Meanwhile, Irvine fucked the living daylights out of Zell. Zell never had been pounded so hard in the ass that he began to bleed like a crazy bitch. He screamed like crazy, and began to bite his upper lip in frustration. He farted, providing a vibrating sensation to Irvine s cock. The two flaming gays really liked this smelly sensation! Zell continued to fart like a Mexican in a burrito bus. God damn Zell! You really can fart! screamed Irvine, as his ball shriveled up from the non-stop fluids pouring out of them.

Angelo got bored of Xu licking his ass. He farted on her face, and then ran away and out of the basement. Xu got a little sad, she was really loving the flavor. Ward kept pounding her ass, but got a little startled when someone touched his shoulder. May I join? said a blonde figure, with a scar across his face. Why not? said Ward, shrugging his shoulders in the process. Seifer, already erect from watching everybody, shoved himself into Xu s butt with Ward still inside. Both dicks pounded her like no tomorrow, and she screamed as her ass ripped open.

Kadowaki got off of Raijin. Why d you stop?! screamed Raijin, about to burst again. Kadowaki looked disgusted and frowned. Sorry slut, but I don t get turned on by niggaz. She then walked off looking for another orgy to join. Raijin was offended, but didn t say anything in response to Kadowaki. While watching her leave, he stared at her delicious voluptuous body, and started to play with himself in order to get him to cum. Well said a figure in the darkness, Niggaz really turn me on. The figure dropped their pants and just leaped onto Raijin s crotch. LET S FUCK! screamed the figure, while their eye patch fell off. Ooh! Fujin! moaned Raijin. MMM SEXXXXX! screamed Fujin, while increasing her fucking speed.  
Kadowaki watched in amazement at all the sex that was going on. She saw Xu, getting double hammered in the ass by Ward and Seifer, wer were both making out at the same time. She saw Squall, fucking Rinoa s nose and Rinoa getting sick from it. She started to gag because the feeling was becoming too intense for her. Right next to them was Kiros fucking the nonstop shitting Cid. Close by was Raijin and Fujin fucking like mad. Zell was still farting for Irvine, as he fucked his butt. But Kadowaki was looking for some more lovin ..elsewhere.

Their eyes matched across the room, slowly beginning to approach each other. They stammered, especially the one across the room to each other.

Mmm Kadowaki purred, getting closer. Mmmm . Oh, Selphie

Kadowaki and Selphie shared an intimate kiss. Wow, Selphie, you taste like Vodka, noted Kadowaki. Whateva Cid replied Selphie, shortly then executing a loud burp. Mmmm Kadowaki.. Selphie stated, actually realizing it was Kadowaki, Wanna fuck with my nun chucks?

Kadowaki pondered at the thought. She had never been fucked with Nun chucks. Why not? she said, licking Selphie s breast after the proposal. Just like a double headed dildo, Kadowaki took one end of the nun chucks, and Selphie took the other. It was like a tug-o-war battle, only with vaginas. Selphie and Kadowaki were lovin it. Selphie wasn t exactly sure what was going on, due to her constantly being drunk, but she knew she was feeling pleasure. Their moans began to overcome the other moans that were heard across the room.

Ever since Kadowaki has removed her from her breast, Quistis was pleasing herself with her whip. On the handle of the whip was a button, making the handle become a vibrator. Quistis found herself not being able to make love to anyone but Kadowaki; and it hurt her to be so easily replaced, with a nigga none the less.

Quistis began to imagine Kadowaki was licking her as she was about to climax. Opening her eyes to see what she was doing, she looked down to see Kadowaki staring at her while she and Selphie were fucking the nun chucks. Kadowaki became almost hypnotized by Quistis beauty, and her mouth began to water at the thought of getting the chance to taste her. She abruptly took the nun chuck out of her, accidentally slapping Selphie in the face with it, knocking her out cold. Kadowaki crawled over to Quistis, and when Quistis saw this, she began to use the vibrator harder and faster. Their eyes locked, and it felt like a magical feeling, they kissed so pasatelately, their tongues going wild, and Quistis ripped Kadowaki s lab coat, forcing her to be completely nude.

Whip Lez . Kadowaki whispered in Quistis ear. They both looked into each other s faces. Can t we move somewhere more ..private? I want to be able to only hear YOUR moans, not everybody else s. Kadowaki nodded, for she wanted to fuck Quistis now more than anything.

Meanwhile, the other orgies all suddenly stopped. They all just looked at what they were doing, and wondered exactly why they were there. Finally, the naked Xu stood up and yelled, Let s all make a train!

The idea turned on everybody. Why the hell not? said Squall, completely taking his pants off. He could use a good ass licking. Xu was the first to get on all fours, sticking her butt up in the air. Rinoa was still extremely bi-curious, so she was the first to go behind on Xu, starting to rim her. Followed behind was Squall, then behind him was Seifer. The flavor of Squall s ass was his favorite! While the three licked each other s assholes, Ward sat in front of Xu, letting her lick his butt. Due to the overwhelming size of Ward s ass, Xu literally had to shove her whole head just to get her tongue into the hole. Behind Seifer was Irvine, who never had been intimate with him before. Irvine flicked his tongue like a mad man around and in Seifer s hole, and loved the taste. Seifer hadn t cleaned up behind there in a while, and the cowboy loved it. The train was beginning to curve, and started becoming a half circle.

While the train gradually increased, Kadowaki and Quistis went back to the infirmary to make love. After Quistis walked in, Kadowaki locked the doors. She smelled the air. Home sweet SEX, she said, licking her lips.

Kadowaki . said Quistis, getting all teary eyed, it hurts me to see you fuck other people, especially women. I think I .. I think .. Quistis started to cry, and put her face in her hands. I think I love you, Kadowaki. In fact, I know I do. I love you. Kadowaki leaned closer to Quistis, holding her close to her. Quistis, Kadowaki said, sighing in the process, I love you too, but you have to understand, it s my mission in life to please the others. It s my passion, it s what I do. You ll always be my favorite fuck, and my favorite, but I can t just stay with you, that s just how I am Quistis nodded, At least I know that I m your favorite

Kadowaki did what she came for. She pushed Quistis onto the examination table, and began to take off her boots. She licked Quistis feet, and Quistis giggled because it tickled. Ooh Kadowaki! I didn t know you had a foot fetish! the lesbian shouted in between laughs, as the horny doctor licked her foot. Whip Lez, I have a fetish for EVERYTHING, noted the smirking doctor, before sucking on Quistis toe.

Back at the basement, the train continued to increase in size. Raijin went behind Irvine, spreading the cowboys cheeks and licking his crack. Fujin was next, wanting the taste of some black ass. Mmmm, said Fujin, I just love dark chocolate.

Zell was deciding on whether to go behind Fujin or not. After all, he didn t care much for women, but he never really experienced one. What the hell! thought Zell, shoving face first into Fujin s ass. Fujin looked behind her. You ain t black bitch! shouted Fujin, and she wiggled her butt away from Zell s tongue, and then bitch slapped him across the face with her ass. Zell knocked to the ground, and then got back up, and rubbed his cheek. See why I like dick? he told Kiros, who started to go behind Fujin. Yumm! Yumm! I love being in an oreo cookie! shouted Fujin, who became really excited at the thought of being sandwiched between two Africans.

Zell then went behind Kiros, which was also a new thing for him, because he never had tasted black ass before. He loved how Kiros was extremely hairy behind his ass, it was like trying to find the cave in a jungle. Zell s butt had finareacreached Ward s face, and Ward was extremely hungry for some man ass! He tongue-fucked Zell, and Zell farted as he did so. Oooh! shrieked Ward, Feels like pop rocks!

Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! screamed Quistis, as Kadowaki continually licked her crotch. You like that, you little slut? stated Kadowaki, getting out of breath from the continual licking. GOD YES! screamed Quistis, as she shoved Kadowaki s head back down there. My my! whispered the horny doctor, Seems like somebodyantiantin this!

The doctor took out her probe finger from her open lab coat pocket. Slipping it on her index finger, she pressed a couple of the buttons on the dial. Her finger was very talented, and she used it especially in her exams. She put on the special vibrating one just for Quistis, and shoved the finger in her butt, as she continued to lick.

Quistis got so much pleasure that she threw her glasses across the room. She was panting, sweating, and screaming extremely hard. This is exactly why she loved Kadowaki, and why Kadi wai was the only one able to please her. Kadowaki! Ka-do-wa-ki! panted Quistis, I think .I thi .nk, I m gonna cum! screamed Quistis, clutching to her massive breasts.

Don t worry bitch, I m ready! Kadowaki said, as the cum started to spray her face. Ooh my! You definitely are bursting! said Kadowaki, attempting to lick the spray from her face. Quistis let out a large sigh of relief, as she continued to try to catch her breath. Kadowaki cleaned up the mess, with her tongue.

The infirmary door began to pound, as if someone, or something, was knocking it. Kadowaki! Kadowaki! It s me, Edea!

Kadowaki got up from her knees from the infirmary floor. Buttoning up her lab coat, she smiled, and stated, Looks like it s time for my first exam. 


End file.
